


Your Turn To Play Big Brother, Little Brother

by halebarnes, StarkRogers135



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Childhood, Dean Hates Witches, Demonic Powers, Demons, Scared Dean, Toddlers, Witch Curses, Witches, child!Dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halebarnes/pseuds/halebarnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets hit with a curse which makes him a three-year old. Sam wasn't born when Dean was three so Dean calls Sam "Dad".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Turn To Play Big Brother, Little Brother

There was a witch and then a child, around the age of three, in Dean's place. It was Dean. He didn't remember any of his adulthood and thought Sam was his father, since Sam wasn't born when Dean was three, Dean called him 'Dad', sometimes 'Daddy' when he was upset or tired or even both. It been a few months since the curse happened and neither Sam nor Cas could find a reversal spell to get Dean back to normal.

Sam sighed and looked at Cas, "Well, what the hell are we supposed to do? It's been months. He can't stay like this." He watched Dean sitting on the floor playing with Cas' tie.

"Daddy used bad word." Dean whined. He put the tie loosely around his neck and stood up. "Lookie! I'm Cassie." he giggled, waddling forward, only to whine and fall on his stomach. Dean tried to stifle a yawn, though it was a failed attempt.

"Alright, mister. Nap time." Sam walked over and picked Dean up.

"No," Dean pouted with little struggle. "Don't wanna, Daddy." he huffed.

"When you wake up, we'll go get ice cream, okay?" Sam smiled.

Dean was already asleep in Sam's arms, Cas's neck still around his neck.

Sam looked over at Cas and shook his head slightly with a sigh, "You want the tie?"

"He may wear it until he's back to normal." Cas nodded.

Dean held the tie closely, yawning, and curling up on the large bed he and Sam share.

Sam opened his laptop and started searching again.

"You're not going to get anything." Cas frowned.

"I can try."

Dean woke up ten minutes later, screaming and crying as loud as possible in his sleep.

Sam quickly stood and rushed, picking Dean up. "Dean, it's okay." He frowned and sat down, pulling Dean to his chest.

Dean hiccuped, coughing hard, as he gripped Sam's shirt tightly, his entire body shaking hard.

"It's okay." Sam sighed.

Dean hiccuped and cried until his voice was hoarse.

Sam looked over at Cas then looked at Dean. "Dean, what happened?"

"I-I had a really bad d-dream," Dean cried. "A-A monster hu-hurt you a-and Cassie."

"Nothing's going to happen to us, okay? Promise." Sam nodded.

Cas looked at Dean and nodded a little.

Dean coughed again, nodding shakily. "O-Ok."

"Do you want me to stay here?" Sam smiled a little.

"Uh-huh." Dean sniffled.

"Okay." Sam moved around then laid down. "Come here." He motioned Dean forward.

Dean quickly crawled into Sam's arms, nuzzling close.

Sam smiled then turned off the lamp, "Go to sleep, alright?"

Dean nodded, pressing as closely as possible.

Sam sighed and looked over at Cas who shrugged and frowned.

Dean soon fell asleep in Sam's arms.  
\---  
The next morning when everything was quiet, Sam looked around then jumped up as the door flew open. "What the hell?" He grabbed his gun and frowned when he noticed it was a demon. He looked down at Dean hugging his leg then back up as it got closer.

Dean started to shake in fear, hiding behind Sam's leg. "D-Daddy..." he hiccuped. He didn't want to have a panic attack. He was known for those when he was scared out of his mind like right now.

"Cas, take Dean." Sam glanced over at Cas for a moment.

Cas carefully picked Dean up then took him down to the panic room. "It'll be okay, Dean."

Dean hiccuped into Cas's shoulder. "I want my b-blankie." he whimpered. His blanket was suddenly in his arms, the scared child hugging it tightly.

"It's okay." Cas said quietly, wincing when he heard Sam yell.

Dean whimpered into Cas's shoulder, clinging tightly to him.

Sam looked at the demon and clenched his jaw together tightly, "Don't you dare touch Dean." He growled. "I swear to God."

Dean was put in the corner of the panic room clinging to his blanket and sucking on his thumb. Sam had just got him out of that habit, too.

"Dean, stay here. We'll come and get you." Cas watched as Dean nodded before standing and leaving the room, shutting and locking the door behind.

Dean nodded, hugging his knees tightly to his chest.

Cas stopped when he saw Sam pinned against the wall, "Let him go."

"This one's cute, though," the demon smiled. "Where's the boy?" she asked.

"Somewhere you won't find him. Now let Sam go." Cas glared.

Sam looked between the two and tried the push against the force that was holding him.

The demon put more force on Sam before looking back at Cas. She suddenly sent him into the wall a well. "Hm..." she said. "I guess I'll give myself the grand tour and find the boy myself." she said, keeping both men pinned hard to the wall.

"Fine. Fine. He's in the panic room." Sam sighed, knowing that if Dean was in the corner the demon wouldn't be able to get to him because of the Devil's Trap.

"Was it that hard?" the demon smirked and went to the panic room, keeping the force on Sam and Cas.

Sam smirked and waited.

Cas frowned, confused.

There was suddenly a crashing noise in the panic room as the demon made the ceiling cave in, wrecking the Devils Trap. Then, Dean was screaming and crying loudly.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam yelled.

Cas's eyes started to glow blue and he was able to get down but not easily. He broke the force's connection to him then appeared between the demon and Dean, eyes still glowing. Cas slipped the angel blade into his hand and looked at the demon, "Leave."

"Not without the kid, angel boy." the demon said with a sigh, Dean still crying.

"Fine." Cas moved forward and quickly slammed the demon against the wall. "Shut your eyes." He looked at Dean and saw him close his eyes instantly. Cas put his hand on the demon's head and watched the light glow before it burst and went away.

Sam dropped to the floor and coughed, picking his gun back up.

Dean whimpered, opening his eyes back up. His head hurt a little but, just a throbbing headache, because part of the ceiling hit him in the head. "D-Daddy!" Dean whimpered when he saw Sam rush in, the child still sucking his thumb.

Sam rushed over and picked Dean up, holding him to his chest. He sighed and took Dean's thumb out of his mouth, looking at him. "What have I told you?" He raised an eyebrow then looked at Cas who held up a small book from the demon's pocket. "What is it?"

"A book on spells." Cas nodded.

Dean sniffled and popped his thumb back into his mouth. It took a month for Sam to wean him out of that and now he's back at it again.

"Dean." Sam sighed heavily then took the book and started reading. "We can change him back."

Dean just looked up at Sam before leaning against him again, hugging his blanket and sucking his thumb.

Sam walked over the rubble on the floor and walked into the main room, Cas following.

Dean clung to Sam, whining when his thumb was pulled out again. Sam was so not going to win.

"Don't make me tie your hands behind your back." Sam rolled his eyes and started mixing the things needed.

"No!" Dean whined, kicking the bowl. They only had limited things and Dean just ruined the one chance to get him normal again. He immediately looked down when Sam gave him a hard look.

"Do you realize-" Sam stopped and sighed heavily, trying to keep calm.

"I can go get more." Cas nodded then disappeared.

Dean knew he was in trouble. He held his blanket tight and sucked his thumb again, tears in his eyes.

Sam sat down and waited, setting Dean down on the floor then started tapping his fingers on the table.

After a while, Cas came back empty handed. Why didn't he have anything? Oh, no. What if they had the last in the world and Dean ruined it?

"I'm am going to kill you when you get back to normal for making me do this." Sam glared at Dean then summoned Crowley.

"Don't sell your soul, Daddy..." Dean whimpered from around his thumb before Sam could do anything.

"I'm not going to." Sam looked down at Dean. He looked at Crowley and sent him off for the ingredients.

After a few minutes, Crowley came back with a bag. "Here."

"Good." Sam sighed with a nod and moved the bag away from Dean.

Dean narrowed his eyes again, sucking his thumb once more. "Stop it." he whined when Sam pulled it out, Dean only putting it back into his mouth.

Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance and mixed the things, stepping away from Dean. He said a few words then dropped the match in, watching it burst into flames. "Dean?"

Dean looked around. "What the hell just happened?" Dean muttered. he suddenly covered himself up with the blanket. "And why am I naked?"

Sam sighed in relief and looked over at Cas, who turned away. "A witch turned you into a three year old."

"Why don't I remember a thing?" Dean grumbled, taking the clothes Sam gave him.

Sam shrugged and sighed, "Don't know and I don't think you want to remember."

"Why not?" Dean muttered, pulling his boxers on underneath the blanket.

"You called me daddy." Sam hid a grin.

"I-I was a fucking three-year old," Dean said quickly. "You weren't alive when I was three!"

"I know, Dean." Sam nodded.

"Shaddup." Dean huffed.

Cas looked back at Dean and swallowed, eyeing the tie around Dean's neck.

Sam grinned then looked over at Cas. He looked back at Dean and noticed he still had the tie on and smirked, starting to clean up.

"Oh. S-Sorry, Cas." Dean murmured and gave the tie back to the angel.

Cas took the tie back and put it around his neck.

Sam smiled and sighed.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."


End file.
